the_binding_of_isaac_rebirth_frfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Whore Of Babylon
|recharge = N/A |video = http://youtu.be/o5ysHsEU3rw |found = Treasure Room Devil Room Eve's starting item |unlock = Take 2 deals with the devil in a single playthrough |tears= N/A }} Un croissant de lune et une étoile à 5 branche, à la fois noir avec un contour rouge. Effet Quand Isaac descend à la moitié de son dernier coeur rouge, le message «Qu'est-ce que une nuit horrible doit avoir d'une malédiction». apparaît à l'écran et le joueur devient la Whore de Babylone . Ça augmente les dégâts d'Isaac par 2.16 et la vitesse de 0,36; il restera dans cette forme jusqu'à son départ d'une chambre avec plus d'un demi-cœur (le cœur de l'âme ne comptent pas.) Lorsque le joueur entre dans une pièce où l'effet de l'élément est déjà activé, l'augmentation des dégâts est de 1,5 et l'augmentation de la vitesse est de 0,3. Lorsqu'il est activé par l'intermédiaire de III L'impératrice, elle augmente les dégâts par 3.375 et la vitesse de 0,45 jusqu'à la fin de la pièce. si ??? prend cette objet, il gagne définitivement ses effets au moment de quitter la salle pour le reste du jeu. Notes *Lorsque la whore de Babylone est activé, il donnera à Isaac trois secondes d'invincibilité, par opposition à l'habitude une secondes d'invincibilité de prendre des dommages (2 secondes de dommages par cœur plein). Cela peut être utilisé pour obtenir des pièces libres de la Machines à Don de sang quand whore de Babylone est active. *Si Isaac prend un cœur plein de dommage alors qu'il lui restr un seul coeur , il va mourir et Whore de Babylone ne sera pas activée. Interactions *Tous les éléments qui donnent à Isaac vol (à l'exception de Spirit Of The Night) seront également lui donner des ailes noires, si le joueur a la Whore de Babylone. Cela vaut également pour tout article de la chambre du démon qui tourne Isaac noir / démoniaque, tels que le Pacte ou Brimstone. *The dead bird n'apparaît pas lorsque Whore de Babylone est activé, en supposant qu'aucun dommage a été prise dans la chambre. Synergies *Guppy's Paw - Aide le joueur à réduire la quantité de santé normal pour augmenter les chances de déclencher la transformation. *IV Bag, Razor Blade, Blood Rights or Kamikaze - Ces éléments exigent une donation de santé afin d'être utilisé, aidant ainsi le joueur peut déclenché Whore de Babylone plus souvent tout en préservant des cœurs de l'âme. Gallery what-a-horrible-night-to-have-a-curse.png|The message that appears when the Whore of Babylon takes effect. Trivia *Le message qui est affiché lorsque l'élément prend effet est une référence à Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest. *L'apparence de l'objet est semblable au symbole de la chambre de la malédiction, comme indiqué sur la minicarte. *La Whore de Babylone biblique est mentionné dans le livre des révélations 17: 4-18. Alors que la signification est débattue, la prostituée est l'un des chiffres relatifs à la fin du monde associée à l'Antéchrist et la Bête de l'Apocalypse. Elle est l'incarnation de la notion de sexualité comme une forme de mal, à la suite d'Eve comme la racine de ce péché, qui est la raison pour laquelle Eve commence avec le potentiel de devenir la Whore. *le symbole de l'élément ressemble aussi au symbole de l'Islam vers l'arrière de: . Category:Items Category:Vanilla content Category:Passives